


Comfort

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Westfall Family Fics [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Franky refuses to get rid of her tattered red blanket for a reason. Fluff piece!





	

Bridget had bought the red fleece-lined throw on a whim one afternoon when Franky was on day two of the flu. She had stopped at the store to pick up a fresh supply of ginger ale, soup, and crackers, seeing as her ailing girlfriend had already depleted her supply.  
  
She had called Bridget towards the end of the work day sounding like death warmed over, and pretended to make small talk asking how Bridget’s day was, unable to come right out and ask her to pick the things up. She was still a very prideful creature, Franky Doyle, but she was adjusting to life as a couple. Finally Bridget gave her the out by asking if she needed anything. Franky was grateful for her super psychologist’s powers that day. She was in desperate need of some substance, and she’d just finished the last pack of saltines.  
  
What made Bridget enter the small home goods store next door, she wasn’t sure. She scanned the aisles of decorations until she spotted the warm, oversized blanket sitting on a tall shelf. She brushed her fingertips across the soft fabric, and immediately smiled brightly. She didn’t even scoff at the cost as she paid knowing it would bring some comfort to poor Franky.  
  
By the time she had made it home, it was passed six. Franky had fallen asleep on the couch in one of Bridget’s oversized tee-shirts from college. Her lower half was covered in a bedsheet she had pulled from the hall closet. The smile hit Bridget’s face as she took in the unkempt state of her normally suave lover. Franky’s hair had been tossed carelessly back into a disastrous ponytail. Silently she retrieved the new blanket from it’s packaging, and exchanged the thin sheet for the plush throw. The brunette didn’t even stir from her position and continued to snore softly in her state of congestion.  
  
Then she took to the kitchen to prepare her mother’s homemade chicken noodle soup. It was one of the only things that made her feel better when she was ill during her childhood. Although the recipe was time consuming, it was entirely worth it. While the veggies were simmering, she took the opportunity to finish some work at the kitchen table. She got up every so often to check on the soup and then the snoozing brunette. Franky slept on, oblivious to the world. Her hands had formed a forceful grasp on the red fleece as she curled up with her knees pulled toward her chest. She looked so innocent and almost childlike. Bridget smiled softly brushing a cool washcloth over her heated forehead. Her emerald eyes blinked open slowly as the blonde came into focus. Even though she felt terrible, she still managed to smile.  
  
“I made some soup, are you hungry?” Bridget asked smoothing her hair back. Franky nodded slowly sitting up to prop herself against the armrest. She glanced down at the red blanket that covered her, her palms brushing over the softness.  
  
“Where’d this come from?” She rasped refusing to glance up to Bridget as she placed a tray with a bowl of soup and glass of water on the coffee table. Franky’s hands were still running over the smooth fleece.  
  
“I got it on my way home. I thought it might help you feel a little better.” Bridget felt the blush her cheeks while Franky’s face contained a shy smile. “It’s too much, isn’t it?” Franky shook her head quickly, her eyebrows creased in confusion.  
  
Bridget was down kneeling in front of the woman, seeking her eyes to try to get a better read on her. Her bright green eyes were blinking back tears.  
  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” She asked brushing a cool palm over her heated cheek.  
  
“I’m in love you,” Franky said softly, her voice shaking. Bridget sat back on the balls of her feet in shock. “I know it’s too soon, but fuck, I don’t care. I’m in love you, and I can’t go another day without saying it.” She breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. Bridget felt her heart leap in her chest as she smiled brightly up toward the olive-skinned woman wearing her clothes. She was in her lap pressing soft kisses over her lips in seconds. “You’re going to get sick,” Franky warned trying to hold her back from swooping down for another kiss.  
  
“I don’t care. I love you too,” Bridget smiled feeling Franky’s arms engulf her into a warm embrace.  
  
After eating, Franky fell asleep as Bridget ran her fingers through her hair. She lay clutching the blanket tightly in her hands. God, did she love this woman. 

Six years later, and the worn blanket was nearly threadbare. The once vibrant crimson color had now faded from endless wash cycles. The fleece had lost its soft touch years ago, but Franky still slept with it every night. She had taken it on every trip except for one vacation when it was left behind. She had tossed and turned the whole week unable to get a decent night’s sleep without it. As cute as it was, Bridget knew that the blanket was nearing the end of its time.  
  
She had begun to use the blanket to lay out on the nursery floor for their young son, Nolan to play, but she had always returned it to the bedroom before Franky returned home from work. Except for one day when she returned home early to see the two loves of her life playing joyfully on the floor over her red throw.  
  
Bridget stopped tickling Nolan’s belly to glance up at Franky’s flared nostrils and tight lips.  
  
“Mumma!” Nolan exclaimed throwing his hands up toward Franky. Instantly the anger had disappeared from her face as they heard their boy speak his first word. Franky fell to her knees pulling the sweet blond haired boy into her arms and delivering a million kisses over his plump cheeks. She smiled brightly at Bridget with tears in her green irises before pulling her into a deep kiss. That was the day they decided to try for a girl. 

Eleanor came screaming into their lives from the moment she was born in an emergency c-section five weeks early. Though she was small, she was fierce and loud just like her birthmother. Bridget was still shocked Franky had wanted to carry in the first place, but seeing the sweet olive skin and dark hair of their little girl for the first time, made her happy that she did. She was the spitting image of her mum, and had her lungs to match.  
  
Ellie was their dare-devil. Although she was once a preemie, you would never be able to tell from the way she lept off the playground equipment with no fear. Her and her brother were polar opposites. Nolan was a careful and quiet child whereas Ellie only operated at one speed. Her nickname was Hurricane Ellie for a reason.  
  
That’s why when they picked up a silent and slow moving Ellie from pre-school, they knew something was up. It wasn’t more than five minutes away from home when she puked all over the back seat their new SUV.  
  
Bridget gave her a bath while Franky and Nolan made dinner and started his school reading. Normally she wasn’t a cuddly child towards her mums, but that night she refused to be put down.  
  
“Franky, she’s burning up,” Bridget said coming down the stairs with Ellie propped on her hip. She had changed both of them into pajamas favoring comfort that evening.  
  
“I called the doc, he said keep an eye on the temp. If it gets any higher, we should take her to the hospital,” She sat a plate down in front of their son before reaching for Ellie. “You two sit down and eat. I’ll get this little monster settled.” She blew a raspberry on her daughter’s cheek only to be met with a sad pout as Ellie lay her head against her shoulder. “I know just what will make this Ellie-phant feel better,” Franky smiled grabbing her juice cup before giving Bridget a quick kiss on the lips. Thursday night’s were “Mummy and Nolan nights”, something they instituted when Ellie was born to make sure he didn’t feel overshadowed by his loud little sister.  
  
As usual, Nolan had fallen asleep on her lap during the second movie. She picked him up carefully and carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed. She heard Ellie’s sniffling from down the hall in their bedroom as Franky sung to her softly. Not wanting to disturb the moment, she peaked into the dim room quietly.  
  
She was met with the sight of Ellie laying against Franky’s chest, wrapped in the old red blanket that hadn’t seen the light of day in years. Bridget had thought Franky had finally decided to get rid of it.  
  
“You know what this is?” Franky asked as she ran her hand over her daughter’s small back and kissing her forehead. She shook her head weakly. “This is my magic blankey,” she whispered. “Your mummy got it for me a long time ago when I was sick and it made me feel better.”  
  
“How long?” Her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
“Before we were mommies.”  
  
“Really?” She gasped.  
  
“Yes, it’s older than Nolan. When mummy got this for me, it was the first time I told her I loved her. That’s why it’s magic. You know what else happened with this blankey?” Ellie shook her head before bringing her thumb to her mouth. Bridget noticed Franky’s internal struggle. They were trying to break her of the habit, but it appeared that Franky would allow her the comfort that evening. “Nolan said his first word on this blankey. He called me mumma. But there’s one more magic thing that happened.”  
  
“Wha?” She asked around her thumb as her blue eyes looked up sleepily. Franky smiled at her sweet face, giving her another kiss on the forehead. She smoothed the wild raven hair back. The story had put their sick angel to sleep.  
  
“We decided to have you, little girl,” she smiled knowing that Ellie was out. “Is it that right mummy?” Franky glanced up to Bridget as she entered the room and slid into bed to lay by her girls.  
  
“That’s right. Now we have everything,” she smiled laying her head against Franky’s shoulder while brushing her hand over Ellie’s now cooling forehead. Her small hand was clutching the red material tightly. “I thought you got rid of this thing,” Bridget said pulling it over her pajama-clad form and propping herself up on her elbow to see Franky’s face clearly.  
  
“Never, it’s magic,” Franky blushed. “All the best things in my life happened with this blanket.” She pulled her wife down into a sweltering kiss before wrapping her arm around her. “I never thought my life would end up like this,” she revealed against Bridget’s ear. “But I’m glad it did.” She said pulling Bridget tighter against her.  
“Can I sleep in here too?” Nolan asked shyly from the doorway.  
  
“What’s wrong with your bed, bud?” Franky asked.  
  
“My tummy hurts too. I think that the red blanket might help me feel better,” he said tentatively stepping towards the foot of the bed. Franky glanced towards Bridget for the silent permission.  
  
“Good thing the magic blanket is big enough for all of us, huh?” Bridget held up the edge of the blanket for Nolan to crawl in. He settled in quickly between them and fell asleep almost instantly. Franky’s palm cupped over Bridget’s cheek tenderly.  
  
“Thank you,” she whispered in the darkness.  
  
“For what?” Bridget lay beside her utterly confused.  
  
“Buying me a blanket nearly a decade ago. I never told you at the time, but that’s the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. That’s the first time I ever felt really loved by someone,” even in the darkness, Bridget could tell Franky was blushing. “I still don’t know what I did to deserve you.”  
  
“You loved me,” her voice cracked with emotion. “Being loved by you is unlike anything in the world, Franky,” she brought her hand over Franky’s lacing their fingers together.  
  
“I love you more than you’ll ever know, Gidge,” she hadn’t heard the nickname in years, but somehow it still made her heart flutter in her chest. They lay close in their bed with their children sleeping soundly against them. Bridget silently thanked herself for buying that damn red blanket all those years ago.


End file.
